F r a c t a l
by P h a n t o m W i s h
Summary: It's as if he were a mirror, he reflected what they didn't want to see, the truth. And so, he was dropped, he broke, and as if he would bring bad luck through his scattered remains, he was thrown away. Then forgotten… AU, one shot about Beast Boy. No longer a one-shot!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay so this is a short one shot AU about Beat Boy I drawled out when I was feeling angsty, and my creative juices were flowing. Please enjoy! XD**

**Warning: Super-angst is the main role in this, so if you don't wanna read all this angsty drama, you should probably click the back button. Though I would love it if you stayed. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, blah, blah, blah... I think you get the gist. **

**_Prologue_**

Shattered. Shattered. Shattered…

That's exactly what he was, that's exactly what he had become, and it's exactly what he had done…

Shattered.

He had been pushed, he had been shoved, he had been broken, he had been buried, and he had been forgotten. He was forced into oblivion, forced into madness, and he had crumbled. There was no redemption for him, he wasn't exhumed, He was not cared for nor thought of. He was pushed aside as if he was dead, no… Not even that anymore. He was pushed aside as if he were nothing… Completely, utterly, and absolutely nothing… But, then again you don't really need to shove aside nothing do you? Because that's just what it is. Nothing. And, apparently that's what he was too… Nothing.

It's as if he were a mirror, he reflected what they didn't want to see, the truth. And so, he was dropped, he broke, and as if he would bring bad luck through his scattered remains, he was thrown away. Then forgotten… you'd think someone would care about that broken mirror, try to repair it or something… Well, actually, who would want to repair a mirror that is shattered, if they could just get a new one? Could you even do that with people? Apparently so…

Maybe a person who didn't have enough money to buy a new mirror, would want to repair the old one. But even if they didn't have the money, they would still throw him away. Because they were just waiting for him to crack, so they had an excuse to dispose of him. Wipe him off the face of the Earth; Completely rid the world of him. They wouldn't let Heaven, or even Hell for that matter, take him. He was suffering in silence, darkness, nothing…

There's that word again. Nothing. That's what he was slowly becoming, shattering, crumbling, falling, spiraling, rotting, breaking, into nothing… He could no longer laugh in the light of day, he could no longer run with the wind, he could no longer speak with confidence strummed into his voice. If he even had a voice anymore. And it's not like he'd ever done any of those things before anyway. He didn't even know what happiness was, in fact, he never knew. All he knew was grief, sadness, and heart ache…

He had no one to live for, no one live for him, no one to love, no one to call to, no one to hear, no one to love him. He was never free, he was never happy, he was never loved, he was never wanted, he was never seen, he was never noticed, he was never heard. He was never saved…

This is all he ever had, and it was just what he was, nothing. Wait, I'm wrong. He had one thing. Someone to be saved from. And that was it, that was exactly it. Still nothing, still shattered, still un-loved, still broken, still crumbling, Still falling, still dying…

Until now…

**A/N: Hmm, so it ended happy... Hey, I was thinking I should make this a full-blown BBxRae story, with this as the prologue... I certainly think this would make for an interesting tale. But, would YOU guys like to see a full multi-chapter story? If you would then please let me know in the form of a review! :3**


	2. Hello There!

**A/N: Hallo! Hallo! Thanks to all of you who reviewed: Renton-torston, Nick(guest), blacksmoke14, CartoonGurl201m, and a special thanks to KingWykkyd57. You really made me think about what you said, and after some consideration, I decided you are right! So attention all, this is not a BB/Rae! Though there will be a splash of romance here and there. I hope to see this story become something great! **

**Anyway, happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I... Just... Do you really think I own anything more than this plot?!**

_** Chapter 1: Hello there!**_

Rachel Roth: A Junior student of Jump City high, unnoticed and stoic, currently works as a barista at a local Star Bucks. She has a sharp tongue, plays the violin, and isn't one for playing games. In fact, some would say she is the queen of sarcasm, and then some. But that's not to say she was a bad, or rude person. No, she can actually be quite kind, that is, if you don't get on her nerves. Oh, and as you've probably guessed, yes. She is a loner. She has a bit of a rough family life, so as one would assume, she doesn't like to talk about it. She doesn't really stick out and she stays out of the way for the most part. She is usually quiet and likes to read, and is always known to keep to herself.

Until now…

Victor Stone: Undeclared, Senior star player quarterback of Jump City high. He is outgoing, practically a genius, well known throughout JCH, works at a mechanic's shop, and is quite the trouble maker. He loves to play a good prank or two, and is also known to be a 'one night stand' kind of guy. Well, that's what all the girls say anyway. He strong willed and stubborn, but if you mess with him, there'll be Hell to pay. He's always up for skipping class to go home and play a round of video games. He thinks he's 'All that' and more, and he even thinks he get away with practically anything.

Until now…

Richard Grayson: A tough, slightly narrow minded Senior of Jump City high school. With a past to jerk tears from damn near anyone, he has become the strong, leader-like, strict, admirable, young man you see today. He runs track, is quite popular, and is practically filthy rich. Well, his adoptive dad, Bruce Wayne, is filthy rich, but same thing, right? He knows karate, and martial arts, he had asked to be taught how to fight. See, ever since his parents were murdered, he vowed to avenge them, and kill the bastard who did it. In fact, that's practically what his whole life revolved around, other than his obvious crush on the Cooking Club owner.

Until now…

Kori Anders: A bubbly, over-the-top, silly, quirky Junior of Jump City high school. She is a transfer student from some place called Tameran, which according to her IS a real place, apparently. She is the founder of the Cooking Club, though she can't cook for shit. As weird as she can be at times, she is well liked, save a few bullies/assholes here and there. She is currently unemployed, but is looking. She has a crush on the best track runner of the school, though she doesn't think he likes her (which he totally DOES!). Since she transferred she has been set on fitting in at school and trying her best to be up to date on all the new trends and styles, so she could seem normal. She doesn't want to feel different from the rest of her peers.

Until now…

And so begins our tale of awkwardness, healing, heartache, comfort, and the rest of all that high school drama stuff. But this story focuses on none other than our beloved Garfield Logan, who, as some might say, is totally mental. Others might say that he's grand potential friend quality, but who might those people be? Well, I'm sure you all know...

**A/N: I know, I know. It's just as short as the last one! ARGH! But it's okay, cause the next one will be longer I promise! So, constructive criticism is welcome, and please review, they seriously help me get off my lazy ass to type more! XD**


End file.
